Heater
by Pink Apples
Summary: Axel's older brother gives Roxas a ride to school when it's far too cold outside for the little blond to make the trip himself. RenoRoxas, lemon


**A/N: **Standard disclaimers apply – I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. This was written for my friend Cloe's sixteenth birthday!

Rated for sex and language. Reviews are extremely appreciated.

**Heater**

Roxas liked to think of himself as a rather resourceful kid. His entire life he had ridden the bus to school, cutting down on greenhouse gases that might have been released should he have been driven to school everyday, and carpooled with friends whenever it was raining or snowing or any other instance when waiting at the bus stop seemed like an uncomfortable idea.

This particular morning was just like that.

Not feeling the least bit worried, Roxas dialed Kadaj's number on his cellphone as he stuffed a waffle in his battered old toaster. It rang three times before Kadaj finally answered.

"Heeeey, Kadaj!" Roxas purred.

"Hello, Roxas," the voice on the other line sighed. Roxas's waffle popped up quite suddenly and he jumped, accidentally squirting syrup on his shirt. Damnit.

"Look, it's _really_ cold outside and I _really_ don't want to wait in the snow for that bus..." - a bus that came any time between six in the morning and seven fifteen - "...so could you please drive me?" Roxas was already grabbing his backpack, ready to make the short walk to Kadaj's house. The walk would be much easier than trudging all the way to the bus stop a block away.

"No."

"Thanks, I- what?" Roxas stopped, in the middle of opening the front door. A gust of icy wind blew in and coated Roxas's face in fresh snow.

"I can't. I'm just about to take Two to the vet and I don't have time to stop at school."

"You... you're missing school?" Roxas wheezed out, slamming the door shut to keep the cold out. "But... you never miss school!"

"I'm afraid I have to," Kadaj said, his voice smooth as butter. "Besides, I have a perfect score in every class. I'm sorry I couldn't help you, Roxas. Good-bye!" And he was gone. Because of his _cat_.

Scowling, Roxas chucked the phone at the wall. His weiner dog, Meathead, scrambled to get under the couch to avoid anymore flying objects. Roxas could get quite violent when he was angry.

Roxas tried to think. All the other residents here drove to school. He knew Riku and his brother had some kind of geeky National Honor Society meeting they attended in the morning, and Seifer was struck with the flu. Yuffie, Demyx, and Ai had left together earlier that morning to help Yuffie with some kind of science project. Naminé and Sora were probably on the bus by now. The rest of the residents had college, or jobs, or scared Roxas too much to ask for their help.

As Roxas leaned against the door weighing his options, he heard a wheezing sound from outside and slowly peeked his head out the window in time to catch a flash of yellow a block down from his house. The bus sat in silence for a few moments while flurries of snow danced around it, and then finally turned around and disappeared back into the whiteness, heading towards the city.

_Fuck_, the blond thought. _Now I'm really screwed. And I have a __chem__ test today!_

He racked his brain, trying to think of someone that was too stupid or lazy to have a job, someone that was too old to go to school, someone that wasn't scary.

And then it hit him like a face full of bricks.

_Reno_.

The pervy, slick, lazy redhead that lived with Axel.

Roxas scrambled to his kitchen, nearly tripping over Meathead in the process, who barked loudly. He grabbed the kitchen phone sitting innocently in its cradle and jammed his fingers on the numberpad, hoping he remembered Reno's cellphone number correctly.

It rang once.

Twice.

Three times.

Four times.

Five-

"Heeeeello?" a sleepy voice answered, followed by a yawn. "This is Reno, how can I help yaaa?"

"Reno, I need someone to drive me to school," Roxas said bluntly. There was silence on the other line, apart from the sighs and the sqeaking of a bed as the redhead shifted. Roxas could hear Axel's snores in the background and felt a pang of sadness. He shoved the sudden emotion the the back of his head, and tried to concentrate on business.

"I missed the bus."

"Mmmhmmm."

"Everyone else is at school or work."

"Keep talking."

"And... and I really, _really_ need your help," Roxas finished. There was another moment of silence on the line and Roxas glanced at his Mickey Mouse clock on the wall. He had a little less than a half hour to be in his first period classroom - a classroom that was on the second story at the very back of the school. Roxas was startled out of his thoughts by Reno's low laugh.

"Axel was right. You're sexy when you beg."

The blond felt color burning in his cheeks and felt the sudden urge to slam the phone down and _walk_ all the way through negative-one-hundred degree weather to get to school. Reno could somehow tell he was pissed, and made a quick save.

"Sure, I'll take you to school," he said quickly. Roxas relaxed, the the color in his cheeks began to fade. "I'll be outside your house in five minutes."

Still feeling a little haughty, Roxas retied his scarf around his neck and adjusted the black-and-white checkered beanie on his head. He was wearing a plain white sweater and the thickest jeans he owned paired with Chuck Taylor shoes unfit for walking through the snow. He knelt down and gave Meathead one last pat on the head before heading for the front door and yanking it open, braving the wintery world beyond.

Roxas kicked a snowdrift angrily off his porch and closed the door behind him, straining his eyes through the snow that was falling at an alarmingly intense rate. Grumbling about how this was a mistake, Roxas made his way across his yard and towards the street, reaching his mailbox as soon as Axel's red Camaro pulled up.

Wait...

Roxas yanked open the door, pulling his scarf away from his mouth.

"This isn't yours, it's Axel's!" he snapped, pulling himself out of the snow that was up to his ankles and into the car. Reno was leaning back casually in the driver's seat, a cocky smirk on his face, his arm draped over the steering wheel. He was dressed in a green sweatshirt that read 'MIDGAR HIGH BAND' and a pair of pajama pants decorated with Homer Simpson and pink donuts. The redhead rolled his eyes.

"Really, kid. I'm his _brother_. He would trust me with his _life_," Reno said as-a-matter-of-factly. Roxas scowled and he buckled his seatbelt before closing the car door.

"If this thing skids on ice and crashes, Axel's going to be devastated," the blond grumbled.

Reno raised an eyebrow. "Yes, he would," he muttered - though he wasn't referring to the car.

Reno cranked up the heat and the car began to roll forward. Roxas noticed that at least the piece of horny bastard was trying the best he could to avoid slippery parts of the road. He hyperplaned only once, and muttered a dozen apologies as he tried to get the car back on the road. Roxas raised an eyebrow, his scowl deepening.

The drive to Roxas's school took about ten minutes. Nine minutes of that time was spent with Roxas and Kadaj in absolute silence, the only time they spoke came when Roxas began to direct Reno through the school's parking lot and toward what building he needed to be dropped off. By now the inside of the car was stifling, the heater had kicked in all the way. Roxas's scarf hung limply around his neck and he had the sleeves of his sweater pushed up.

Instead of pulling up to the doors of the school, Reno swerved into a parking space - and a senior's parking space at that.

Roxas shot Reno a glare and reached for the handle to get out, but stopped when the redhead's long fingers closed around his wrist and yanked his arm back. Roxas blinked in surprise.

"Reno, let go."

"Not yet," the redhead oozed. He unbuckled his seatbelt and put the car in park before using his other hand to smack against the window next to Roxas's head. He leaned forward over the seat and Roxas could smeel the cheap beer on his breath, as well as Axel's cologne.

Just _thinking_ about that musky cologne had his drawing in a quick breath as he broke into a sudden sweat. Reno looked more mischeivious now than ever.

"R-Reno. Let me go!" Roxas used his free hand to grope for the doorhandle. Reno caught it quickly, smacking both their hands back against the window and then pushing the other hand up against it as well. Roxas could only imagine how uncomfortable this must have been for the perv - that cupholder looking like it was digging into his gut.

"I just want a thank you," Reno purred. Roxas gulped.

"I... uh... thanks. Now let me go, I'll be late-"

"You already are," Reno whispered in his ear, and Roxas's ears were suddenly ringing when the sound of the shrill bell sounded throughout the school, carrying into the outside and slicing through the cold air before traveling right into the car and Roxas's devastated ears. The last of the young souls lingering outside scrambled for the door.

"Really, Roxas. Just a thank you is all I'm asking."

"I already _did_ thank you!" Roxas hissed.

"Did you? From what I can remember, you haven't yet." Reno's voice was getting lower and lower, and Roxas's breathing became more and more uneven. The air in the car seemed hotter than ever.

"T-turn the heater off..." the blond choked out. Reno didn't answer - and then he was leaning forward, blue eyes closed as he pressed his parted lips to Roxas's.

Roxas's first instinct was to shove Reno away, open the door, and run, but before he could lift an arm the scent of Axel's delicious cologne drifted into his nose.

If the heater hadn't done it already, he melted.

Reno was easily able to pry the blond's lips open with his tongue, swiping it over his front teeth. Despite how sexy the situation had become, Roxas couldn't help but notice the spicy, yet bitter of a late-night Taco Bell burrito run in the redhead's mouth. He grimaed and jerked his head back, smacking it against the window. The boy cussed, and Reno laughed.

"Just relax," Reno whispered, and grabbed the hem of Roxas's shirt, pulling it up. Roxas's hands, although they were free, didn't dare push him away - not when Reno's mouth was fastened over one of his nipples and was sucking it and making him _arch_ and _oh god that feels good, don't stop-_

Roxas's low moans urged Reno on, and he dipped his head down, sticking his tongue in the boy's belly button. Roxas winced at this - his belly button didn't like to be invaded, thank you very much. Other spots, however-

And then Reno's hands were working at his jeans, and within no time they were yanked down and so was his underwear - the redhead even yanked off the kid's shoes, leaving him completely nude apart from his socks, which Reno insisted he should keep on to "stay warm". Roxas could only nod his head stupidly and clutch his fingers in that wild, red hair - that hair identical to Axel's. The heater was pumping out thick steam now, which Roxas was sure probably wasn't healthy for a car, but it opened his pores and made him slick with sweat and Reno's tongue just _drifted right down_ to his cock.

Uncomfortable with the angle, Reno grabbed the blond's thighs and hoisted him up, Roxas letting out a surprised cry as he found himself no longer leaning on the window, but rather, lying on the seat. It was an uncomfortable position, but then Reno's mouth was on his cock and he lost all concern for his position, for his chemistry test, or for any of the perverted fuckers that were probably watching them right now. All that mattered was Reno's tongue, Axel's scent, and the _heat_.

Roxas's cock disappeared into Reno's mouth and the boy moaned loudly, arching and bucking his hips. Reno smirked around the heated flesh, easily swallowing the boy's adolescent penis. Roxas grabbed the seat in one hand and the handle of the glove box in the other. He was pushing his cock into Reno's mouth wildly, and Reno happily busied himself with pleasuring the blond by running his tongue over the slit, and then down along the vein on the underside of the flesh. He used a hand to gently massage the boy's balls, and Roxas had to bite his lip to keep from screaming.

The air in the car was thick with heat, thick with moans, thick with _sex_ when Reno innocently pressed the tip of one long finger against the boy's perineum, making him finally scream out and buck his hips savagely into Reno's mouth. The young man swallowed every last drop of the seventeen-year-old's semen, even letting a small dribble trickle down his chin to tease his passenger.

Roxas lay in the set, still facing sideways, panting and muttering all kinds of nonsense under his breath. Reno finally decided that the heat had gone from "sexy" to "baking us into cakes" and switched the heater off. Roxas licked his lips, watching Reno out half-lidded eyes. Those Homer pajamas sure were stupid.

"...You got school, kid," Reno said softly. Sex always wore him out - it'd be hard driving home in all the snow and ice when he felt like this.

"...Yeah," Roxas panted. He pulled his underswaer and pants back up, which now felt stiff and uncomfortable. Putting on his white sweater was the worst part - the sweat soaked into the wool and made the fabric itchy and stifling. But when the boy opened the car door and a gust of cold air hit him in the face, he suddenly felt very thankful of it.

"Bye," Reno said softly. Roxas turned around and gave him one of his scowls - the kind that both Reno and Axel both thought was rather hot - before climbing out of the car and sinking his feet into the snow. He grabbed his backpack from the backseat and slammed the door shut without another word.

Reno chuckled to himself as he drove away - no one dragged him out of bed on a cold Friday morning without paying the price.

As Roxas trudged toward the door to the miserable-looking school, the air around him sizzled.


End file.
